The Lost Petrova
by Isabella Swan-Mikaelson
Summary: Everyone knows how Katherine became so heartless towards the Original family apart from Elijah, but what if there was another valid reason behind her actions towards them that fatal night centuries ago? What if she had a younger sister named Dysabella? This is her story.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

The Lost Petrova

**Summary: Everyone knows how Katherine became so heartless towards the Original family apart from Elijah, but what if there was another valid reason behind her actions towards them that fatal night centuries ago? What if she had a younger sister named Dysabella, whom was quite taken by Elijah? What if the witch, who was meant to partake in the sacrifice let Katerina escape and placed Dysabella under a sleeping charm that only a powerful witch can undo? **

**This is the story of the Lost Petrova**

**A/N:**** Dedicated to SuperheroChick**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**_Bulgaria 14th Century_**

A woman's scream filled the warmed up room from the flames of the dying fire, rumours had been spreading around the town like a wildfire that the eldest daughter of the wealthy Landlord, Lord Petrova had in fact fallen pregnant out of wedlock; which the rumours were indeed true. Katerina Petrova had fallen pregnant to a man she thought loved her as much as she loved him but once he had found out about the child growing within her womb, he begged Katerina to get rid the child before it was born, when she failed to do so he then paid Lord Petrova fair amount of money to get rid of the child before it was born but Mr Petrova could not bare the thought of killing an innocent child, even if it was a _bastard_ or not.

Lord Petrova then went in search of a family of a nearby town, when he came across a childless family, he knew that his prayers to save his family's name had in fact been answered.

Katerina's screams pierced throughout the chilling night, as she pushed on through the pain of childbirth.

"Push my dearest, one more push."

"I cannot mama." Katerina wailed as she tried to push beyond the pain, she lay back onto the bed as her younger sister, Dysabella wetted her forehead. "It hurts too much!"

"It shall be alright, Katerina, I am here." Dysabella comforted her, as Katerina pushed once more then stopped.

"Please, child, push! The baby is crowing!" Her mother pleaded as her oldest daughter, Dysabella wetted Katerina's forehead. "Push, a little more."

Katerina screamed once more, as she pushed on, her screams of agony was then replaced by that of a cry from a newborn baby; Katerina lied back onto the bed trying to catch her breath as she watched her mother and sister attend to the baby.

"What is it?" Katerina asked, wanting to know what she had given birth to.

"A girl."

"A girl? Mama, please may I see her?"

Just when her mother was about to hand the baby over to Katerina, her father voice rang throughout the room. "Woman don't! What do you think you are doing?"

"Father, please... Can I just see her? Just once, please papa..."

"No! You have shamed our family!" Lord Petrova replied, as he snatched the child away in a hurry to exit the house.

"Father please... No, papa... Please! Let me hold her! LET ME HOLD HER JUST ONCE!"

"Enough, Katerina..." Her mother replied, as she embraced her daughter. "It's for the best for her, she will be better off."

"I never got a chance to hold her, mama."

Footsteps were heard as Lord Petrova came back, followed shortly by Dysabella, holding the newborn babe; Katerina was slightly shocked that her father had indeed given her the chance to see her daughter before giving her away.

"Just this once Katerina, then she will be given away."

"Thank you, papa." Katerina replied, as she smiled down at the little girl, looking back at her.

"Do not thank me, child." Lord Petrova added, as he glanced towards Dysabella who smiled sweetly at them both. "Thank your sister, Dysabella."

A few days had passed, the rumours of Katerina's bastard child had all but died down; but knowing she had shame her family greatly, Lord Petrova had sort out a way to banish Katerina from their home quietly when the long-time friend replied back from England, stating that can take Katerina in and show her the ways of the English life, he packed her things at once and placed her on the next ship heading to England.

"Why must I go, papa?"

"You shamed our family greatly, Katerina! We cannot forgive you so easily." Lord Petrova replied, as he handed her the pass she would need to show the ship's crew before stepping onto the ship. "You will go to England that is my _final_ word!"

"Papa, please!"

"No! You are banished from this family!" Lord Petrova replied, as he grabbed Katerina roughly by the upper arm and threw her out of the house just as Dysabella and the youngest Petrova sister, Veronika, returned from the markets.

"What is going on?" Dysabella asked, as she helped Katerina to her feet- glaring at her father as she did so. "Why are you doing this? She is your daughter!"

"Not anymore she is not, come, Dysabella... You must come inside and meet your husband to be."

"You wish to marry me off so that you can cover the fact that you are banishing one of your daughters?" Dysabella replied, disbelief in her tone. "How can you be so cruel?"

"It is the law to do so."

"By who's law? God's or _yours_?"

"You are stepping on a thin line, Dysabella," Lord Petrova replied, acid clearly in his tone as he looked at Katerina. "You would side with that _harlot_ before your family?"

"My sister is no harlot, she thought that Thomas would marry her once she told him about the child," Dysabella replied, matching her father's tone. "But like most men these days, he ran like the scared child he is. It is not all Katerina's fault! Can you not see that?"

"If you wish to defend her, then you too can go to England!"

"Fine! I shall go and pack my things!"

Lord Petrova was lost for words, Dysabella had been his favourite daughter and he had not hidden it from the family; he always gotten her the finest clothes, jewels and beauty products that money can buy, now that had all went away as she sided with Katerina.

"Fine," Lord Petrova replied, hurt clearly in his tone as he watched Dysabella walked into the house. "Go..."

Dysabella walked inside, ignoring the looks of remorse, anger and curiosity that the Williamsons, the family her father clearly wanted her to marry into gave her as she stalked towards her room; she was a prideful woman in her early age of seventeen, once she gathered as much items as she could carry, she walked out.

...

The Petrova girls were at a lost, they both were now banished from their home, they had used the last little money they had left to buy food for their long journey to England; Dysabella had to sell her most favourite necklace to gain a boarding pass to England, which was like Katerina's. It sadden Katerina, knowing that her sister had turned her back a good marriage filled with wealth and possibly love for her, she didn't deserve anything from Dysabella, she made a small promise that she would make a better life for herself and her sister in England.

"Dysabella, you did not have to sell your things for me."

"Katerina, if I had not, how would I gain access to the ship?" Dysabella replied, arching a thin eyebrow as she picked up her skirts of her dress and followed the people that were walking towards the grand looking ship. "Besides, you would be all alone, on this wooden transport, heading to a country that is the home to a friend of Father's that we had never heard off nor met?"

"Do you believe that father's friend will not be there to collect us?"

"No, sister, I believe father doesn't have a friend in England at all," Dysabella replied, sighing as she handed the ship's guard her boarding pass and had her things ready to be expected by the guards up front. "He would just leave you penniless and homeless in England, I couldn't allow that fate happen to you."

"But you let it happen to us both," Katerina replied, as she too handed her boarding pass and waited in line, once their things were declared they continued on their way to find a good spot to do their needlework. "You had a good life back home."

"I know."

"Do you regret it?"

"Of course not, Katerina." Dysabella replied, smiling at her older sister. "You are my sister, why should regret it?"

"I am glad then," Katerina replied, smiling as she started mending the find fabric of her needlework. "I am happy that you are coming with me to England."

"As I am too, sister."

Days passed as passenger after passenger came down with seasickness, rashes of all sorts; twice Dysabella fell ill but twice she gained her strength days later, Katerina was helpless as many people couldn't understand what she was saying until someone decided to teach her a little English and she then started to teach Dysabella, both spoke English well as if it was their native tongue.

"How do you feel, Dysabella?"

"A little better than I was the day before," Dysabella replied, she was a little pale but her colour started to returned back to her cheeks, she then noticed that a black woman, a slave she thought looked at her. "Who is that?"

"Who? Oh, that woman? Amelia, well that's her English name." Katerina replied, sighing as she looked towards the woman. "She has been attending to you since you fell ill; she gave you some kind of foreign liquid from her homeland."

"She's a slave?"

"Yes, she was taken from her home by English settlers," Katerina replied, as she turned back to Amelia and gave a small wave to the woman. "Her story is horrible, her mistress didn't want her anymore so she sold her to the Captain of this ship, seeing that she was no use to him on a ship the Captain then placed her amongst us thinking that someone would pick her up and take her on as their slave. No one wants her because of her magic."

"Magic?"

"Yes, magic." Katerina replied, sighing. "She cooked up many of the cures to many of the rashes and sicknesses this ship is filled with and yet they wanted to throw her overboard thinking she brought it with her, I had to speak for her."

"So now she belongs to us?" Dysabella asked, sitting up a little as she stared at Amelia, who gave her a small nod and turned back to what it looked like a small book of some kind.

"For the moment, when we get to England I am to set her free."

"I believe she will love that."

"I hope she does, sister."

...

Once the ship had pulled into the English dock, Katerina, Dysabella and Amelia- who did not want to leave their side since they spoke up for her- were approached by a young, handsome looking man who introduced himself as Trevor, the ward of their father's friend, he was quickly taken by Katerina's beauty but Dysabella couldn't help but feel there was a darker, sinister side to Master Trevor than he was letting on but she didn't know how dark until it was too late.

When Katerina had failed to return to the home they shared from the small party that Trevor had invited them both too, one she declined to attend, she started to slightly panic; she was about to go on her way to search for her sister, when the carriage that Katerina left in came to a stop outside and Katerina exited it from the carriage, dressed in the finest English silk dress and slippers.

"Katerina, oh my! You look beautiful."

"Thank you sister," Katerina replied, smiling. "I have some good news sister! Lord Niklaus, one of Trevor's friends wishes to court me."

"Lord Niklaus?"

"Oh, he is the handsome Lord who invited us to the dinner party but you declined to attend." Katerina replied, smiling. "He gave me this dress; do you think it suits my eyes?"

"Very well, sister."

"He also wishes for us to move into his home," Katerina laughed, clapping her hands in pure excitement. "He is very curious to meet you, too."

Dysabella shook her head, this was happening too fast for her to simply process; her sister, Katerina just met the man last night and now he wishes to court her after a few hours of meeting each other? Was the man still drunk on last night's wine?

"Are you not happy for us, Dysabella?" Katerina asked, looking a little worried. "We do not have to live in this shabby cottage for one more night! Isn't that splendid?"

"I love this cottage."

Katerina waved her reply away, Dysabella sighed as she was pulled towards the carriage by her older sister, chatting away about the Mikaelson brothers.

"There is two of them?"

"Yes, Lord Niklaus and Lord Elijah." Katerina sighed, as she tapped the roof to let the driver know to return to the Manor. "They both are quite handsome men."

"Oh no, Katerina, please tell me you are not going to let them fight for your heart." Dysabella replied, shaking her head at her sister's childish games. "We are not in Bulgaria anymore; your charms won't work as much here as it did back home."

"It worked quite well last night," Katerina replied bitterly, pouting. "Lord Niklaus was quite taken by me."

Dysabella sighed as she looked at the cottage that was disappearing into the late afternoon sun; she had a dark feeling that she would not see that cottage again.

* * *

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia 2013**_

Elijah Mikealson walked through the caves that lead to the small tomb like shrine, he hadn't visited the one thing that was close to his heart since Tatia Petrova had come into his life, he sighed as he reached the stone bricks; he then pressed a loose brick which revealed a small passage way that lead further into the stone wall - it was time he visited her.

He walked towards the tomb like shrine that hid from the world above the one thing that was close to his heart, the one thing that he knew that people would use to weaken him, Dysabella Petrova.

As he came into view of the altar, where she laid upon, still- at first she appeared to be dead but if you looked close enough you would see the slow rise and fall of her chest.

Elijah leaned over the sleeping form of the girl, he touched her soft lips with his finger; he smiled as a light shade of pink swept across her cheeks.

He knew that the spell that Gloria's ancestor placed upon Dysabella aloud the girl to hear and feel but it failed to let her speak or make any other kind of communication apart from her facial expressions, he longed for the day that her eyes opened to reveal the chocolate brown, doe-like irises that laid beneath her close eyelids - but first, he needed to find a powerful witch that could undo what Gloria's ancestor done; he had hopes that Greta Martin proved to be powerful enough to be the one to do it but she failed and so did the Martin family - epically.

He had noticed that her deep brunette hair had grown longer since the last time he visited her; it now spilled over the stone altar like a waterfall of brunette locks, twisting and knotting itself down towards the ground.

"Dysabella," Elijah whispered as he kissed her lips, expecting the brunette beauty to gasp awake like the princesses do in the fairy-tales he had heard and read during the centuries he had been alive. "Please forgive me."

A tear rolled down Dysabella's cheek as Elijah made his exit, he paused before he replaced the stone door back across the entrance of the shrine; he made plans to visit her tomorrow, once this dinner that he and the Salvatore brothers planned was over and done with.


	2. Chapter 2: The Finding Part I

The Lost Petrova

**Summary: Everyone knows how Katherine became so heartless towards the Original family apart from Elijah, but what if there was another valid reason behind her actions towards them that fatal night centuries ago? What if she had a younger sister named Dysabella, whom was quite taken by Elijah? What if the witch, who was meant to partake in the sacrifice let Katerina escape and placed Dysabella under a sleeping charm that only a powerful witch can undo? **

**This is the story of the Lost Petrova**

**A/N:**** Dedicated to SuperheroChick**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Finding Part I

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia 2013**_

Elena, Stefan and Damon were all lounged around the Boarding house when Bonnie Bennett, the witch friend of Elena Gilbert's came running in, panting and a little out of breath.

"What's up, judgey?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes then looked directly at Elena then at Stefan, who handed the girl a glass of water and motioned for her to sit down beside Elena.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?"

"I saw... Something."

With those words coming from her mouth, she quickly got the attention of Damon- who was focused on finishing of his bottle of aging Bourbon by himself.

"What do you mean _saw_?" Damon replied, arching his eyebrows. "Did you have a vision or something?"

"Something like that..." Bonnie replied, taking a deep breath before she began explaining her ordeal that happened a few hours earlier. "I seen Elijah in the Grill, well more like bumped into him and I _saw_ something."

"Like?"

"A girl who couldn't be older than seventeen or eighteen trapped in a tomb of some sort within the caves," Bonnie replied, sighing. "But the weirdest thing was, I had a feeling that I knew her or _know_ of her."

"What does that have to do with us?" Damon replied, again focusing on his aging alcohol. "What does an unknown girl that could or could not be compelled by the Original family have anything to do with us? What could she possibly do to help us _defeat_ Klaus?"

"Because, _Damon_." Bonnie replied, looking at him annoyed. "Elijah was leaning over her, begging her to forgive him and his family - including Klaus."

"What?"

"Exactly what I thought," Bonnie replied, looking at the Salvatore brothers and the Gilbert Doppelganger. "The girl is somehow connected to them in some way."

"Like he's in love with her?" Stefan answered with a small question, which resulted in Bonnie nodding. "Okay, but Klaus told me that Vampire's greatest flaws is _love_."

"Well, we know that Elijah is noble and not heartless," Elena added, earning an eye roll from Damon. "Even after all the horrible things that he may have done with Klaus, he did it for the love of his family- Elijah is maybe the only Original that has he's humanity still intact."

"Trust you to still see the good in everything," Damon replied back bitterly, earning a small look of annoyance from Elena. "But again, you haven't answered my question - what does this have to with us?"

"Easy - _we're_ going to save her."

The glass within Damon's hand dropped as the oldest Salvatore looked at his young brother "Are you out of your flipping mind? How the hell do you expect us to get any information anyway? Charm our way?"

"No, we're not going to use our charms, well we could easily try to talk to Rebekah, since she has a soft spot for me." Stefan added.

"And how are we going to do that?" Elena replied, eyes narrowed at the sheer fact that Stefan was going to flirt with Rebekah to gain information.

"The ball."

"What ball?" Damon and Elena asked, looking at each other and back to Bonnie.

"The ball that the Mikaelsons are holding at their Mansion," Bonnie replied, smiling. "Caroline got an invite along with a present from Klaus."

"Well, that could be our way in."

"How? Did you get an invitation?"

"No," Stefan replied, pulling out an opened, medium sized envelope and handed it to Damon. "_We_ did."

...

**_Mystic Falls, Virginia_**

Elijah stood outside the entrance to Dysabella's tomb, his fingers inches away from the leaver which opens the stoned bricked door that separated him from the sleeping beauty inside. He then touched the brick, waited for the door to part and blurred inside expecting to see Dysabella sitting up looking slightly dazed, confused, angry and maybe surprised to see him standing there as if time had not gone passed.

But he knew differently, Dysabella Petrova had indeed been asleep for almost five hundred years - give or take a few months; if the witch that was supposed to have done the curse, Katerina wouldn't have ran away with the help from Trevor - the loved sick fool, he wouldn't had to kill the remaining members of the Petrova family, minus Katerina's unknown daughter and Dysabella...? Well, he would've made her into an immortal, immortality suited Dysabella, he knew that and so did his family.

Rebekah treated Dysabella like she was her sister, along with that of Klaus and Kol; though Elijah was quite taken with Katerina's beauty and charming ways, he was quite smitten with Dysabella charms, personality and her beauty.

Though she was the exact opposite of him, while he was dark and evil, Dysabella was light and good; she seen the good in many things, including Klaus. Dysabella found the lost, broken man that was within himself and mended him as if he was hers to keep - but Elijah knew that Klaus couldn't kill something so innocent and pure, he just couldn't.

So in return Elijah made a small deal the witch that was going to perform the Hybrid ritual to place Dysabella in some sort of protection that could not make her age a single day; the outcome of that - Klaus had lost his most loyal vampire in Trevor, the moonstone, the Petrova Doppelganger and most of all they both lost Dysabella.

He smiled as he remembered the first he met Dysabella; he instantly mistaken her for a maid, when he knew of her true identity he was quickly surprised how close both Katerina and Dysabella were.

* * *

**_England, 14th Century_**

Elijah walked down the grand staircase, the woman, Renta, who was warming Niklaus's bed was upon his arm; dressed in her most prized and elegant silk gown ( a gift no doubt from Niklaus); the governor of the town they resided in threw grand parties to try and worm more gold coins out of the Mikaelson family's pocket though he also turned his head away from their vampiric activities.

Renta chattered away about what she could also do that could benefit him and his family within England, Elijah was almost going to snap her neck if she did not stop talking - that was when they both bumped into someone, the harlot instantly scolded whoever it was.

Taking no notice of Renta or the girl that they both bumped into, upon his satin shirt was a small, drop of wine from the glass he held in his hand; his eyes then looked up to land on the clumsy figure of the girl.

"Why do you not watch where you are going?"

"I am sorry," the unknown girl snapped back, glaring at both of them which Elijah inwardly rolled his eyes to. "But it you who should apologize to me for it was you both that bumped into me."

"Why I never!"

"Renta," Elijah ordered, shaking his head. "Ignore the young maid."

"Maid?" The girl snapped, looking slightly confused and angered. "You are greatly mistaken sir, I am no mere _maid_."

"Oh? Then pray tell, who are you?"

The unknown, unnamed girl was about to speak when Katerina Petrova, who was upon Niklaus's arm followed closely by Trevor; a small smile came upon Katerina's face as her eyes landed onto both Klaus and the unknown girl.

"Oh Elijah!" Katerina spoke, as the smile never left her face. "You have already met my sister."

"Your sister?" Elijah whispered, as he then took in the girl's features - his eyes slightly widened as it came to his realization of who the girl was. "Ah, so this is the famous Dysabella Petrova?"

"Indeed so, my lord." Dysabella replied, giving him a small but mocking gesture of respect. "_Pleased_ to meet you."

"No, dearest Dysabella." Niklaus's voice replied, taking Dysabella's attention away from Elijah - who looked towards his brother in utter annoyance as he held her hand in his and kissed it lightly; feeling the sudden spark between them both. "It is my brother and I , who should be pleased to meet you."

Renta's arm than came upon Niklaus's shoulder, to gain his attention - she then glared darkly at Dysabella. "I wish to go inside, care to escort me?"

"Of course," Niklaus's replied, smiling once at the woman - he liked it when she was jealous, she was also a good meal to drink from and the poor unfortunate woman did not know due to him compelling her to forget afterwards. "Dysabella, care to join us?"

"Me?"

"Her?" Renta slightly hissed, eyes darkened. "She cannot, her dressed is fairly outdated - she is not dressed to go to a dinner party."

"Dysabella may borrow one of my _gowns_, I believe I have one that would suite her greatly" Katerina spoke up, glaring towards Renta. "It is a formal dinner after all, is it not, my Lord Elijah?"

Both Mikaelson brothers did not know what was more entertaining, Renta glares towards Katerina and hers in return or the sheer fact that Dysabella was standing there looking quite lost and annoyed that she was the centre of attention once again.

"Why, yes." Elijah replied as he kissed Dysabella's hand - which somehow landed into his own. "Come brother, I think we need to separate the women before a fight breaks out."

"Yes, do come Renta."

Once the Mikaelson brothers and Renta exited the hallway, Dysabella's attention fell back onto Katerina.

"Who was that god awful woman?"

"Renta Debary." Katerina replied, wrapping her arm within Dysabella's and pulled her towards Katerina's sleeping chambers that was on the other side of the Manor. "She is a well known harlot within the English society, when Niklaus gets rather lonely..."

"She comes to his beckoned call?"

"Something like that," Katerina replied, sighing. "She always flaunts the gifts he gets her in front of me, parades in the finest gowns, jewels and such."

"Why? Is he not courting you?" Dysabella asked, looking rather lost.

"Yes, he is." Katerina replied, sighing. "But I have not slept with him, I do not wish to repeat the same mistake I had done with Thomas; if father receives word of me having another child out of wedlock, he would never allow he to come home."

"So he sleeps with Mistress Debary instead?" Dysabella replies, shaking her head. "But why? I thought that he was loyal to you?"

"He is a man, sister." Katerina replied, shaking her head. "And men do have needs to be taken care of some nights in the bedroom."

"Has he asked you to take care of his needs?"

"No sister, he has been a gentleman to me since I have arrived here." Katerina replied, smiling as she handed a emerald green gown made of satin with golden designs and lace details around the bust. "This will do, it will go well with your eyes."

"And what of Lord Elijah?" Dysabella asked, as she stepped out of the old, word out cotton gown she had made from scrap material that Amelia had brought from the markets days earlier. "Has Renta warmed his bed?"

"No, sister." Katerina replies, smiling. "He usually spends the hours of the days away locked up in his study or the library. He rarely come to these parties, Niklaus must have asked him to attend so they may both meet you in person."

"Well, he was rather rude, if I must say." Dysabella replied bitterly, as she slipped into the gown. "He had mistaken me for a maid."

"A maid? Well, you were wearing such a horrid colour."

"I made that!"

"Yes, indeed you did but really Dysabella, did you really love it?"

"Nay, it was horrid but it was the only elegant dress I had to wear at such a short time of notice to come to this party," Dysabella replied, sighing. "I had not had the time to do shopping."

Unknown to the both Petrova sisters, Elijah had sneaked away to escort the both women, mainly Katerina - since he was taken by her beauty - back to the party; he had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing at what Dysabella first thought of him - it was quite rude of him to assume such a lovely beauty such as herself as something so low as a maid.

Elijah was once again lost in his thoughts as another being bumped into him, he quickly regained his balance as he again bumped into Dysabella - who had exited Katerina's chambers.

"Oh, Elijah." Katerina's voice called, smiling as she too came out of her chambers. "Are you here to escort us?"

"Indeed I am, Katerina." Elijah replied, giving them both a small bow and took their arms into his own. "I had to sneak away, Niklaus got caught up in a small conversation with the Governor, leaving Renta alone."

"And you did not wish to be alone with her?" Dysabella replied, arching a small eyebrow as Elijah then took the time to take in Dysabella's hidden beauty that had came out from hiding. "Were you really that desperate to get away?"

"Dysabella!"

Elijah gave a light smile towards her acid tongued talk, he then chuckled lightly. "It seems that I was."

Dysabella lightly scoffed as she continued to walk along with them, Elijah couldn't help but take in the way the of the shoulder emerald green gown made of satin with golden designs and lace details around the bust; he then escorted both women inside the grand hall.

Time to feed Dysabella to the sharks, he was going to enjoy watching Dysabella's reaction in the ways of the High english society life.

* * *

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia 2013**_

Rebekah couldn't remove the smirk that came across her face as she exited the Grill, though she only had came to personally give Matt his invitation to the ball that her family was planning; the reaction from both Caroline and Elena were priceless.

Rebekah was well known for her tricks of not being able to be heard, so she used that to her advantage; she quietly followed Elijah into the forest and to the caves - she watched from the shadows as he stood in front of a rock-like wall, Rebekah was about to turn around since there was nothing interesting about a large rock but stopped as the rock moved away revealing a passageway and Elijah quickly entered.

"What the..." Rebekah mutters, as she took a step forward towards the entrance to whatever lies ahead in the darkness. "What is Elijah hiding from us all?"

Taking a small breath, Rebekah stepped into the darkness and followed the pathway leading towards the flickering lights that could only be the flames of the torches that surrounded the tomb.


End file.
